


King(s) of the Dark

by kawaiikaikuu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Relationships, King Geoff Ramsey, King Michael, Lord Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Queen Lindsay, Slow Burn, Thief Gavin, Unrequited Love, gavin's just an idiot and ryan's too much of an ass to tell him he loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikaikuu/pseuds/kawaiikaikuu
Summary: Gavin, a thief sent by King Geoff from the kingdom of Achieve, is making a dangerous mission into the dark kingdom to retrieve a stolen item.  Upon getting caught, King Ryan falls in love for the first time. He just wishes Gavin loved him too.





	King(s) of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> This is something I'm experimenting with, so bare with me!  
> I've never written something for Freewood, let alone anything in the ragehappy fandom, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this'll have but it's definitely going to be kinda slow, so I'm sorry about that,,,
> 
> Anyways, this is set in a fantasy kingdom au, so it might be kinda confusing at first.

“Good morning, your highness!” A voice beamed into Geoff’s ears, making him turn from his place in the throne. The cheery smile coming from a young man in green made the King raise a brow in confusion. 

Who was this man? And why did he think that he could just...walk up to the king without any sort of consequence?

 

“Uhm, yes, good morning. Who...might you be?” Geoffrey didn’t like the idea of someone this bold being with him, alone in the throne room. But he wasn’t about to be killed or brought down by a man this young.

 

The other male smiled brightly and bowed in respect, smiling as he raised his head to the king. “My name is Gavin, your highness. I am the thief you requested, sent by Lord Jack.” He declared, the brightness of his cheeky smile still beaming in excitement. Gavin couldn’t have looked more eager to work for the King. 

 

“Oh! I’m an idiot, I totally forgot about that.” Geoff said, mostly to himself as he let out a soft laugh. He waved a hand to the other, allowing him to stand as he leant back in the throne, kicking his feet up onto a nearby cushion. “So..you’re the ‘great thief’ I’ve heard so much about? Have you stolen from me? From my people?” Geoff didn’t like the idea of working with a thief, but he didn’t really have a choice. 

King Ryan, the bastard who ruled the darkest parts of their world, had stolen the ring he’d been planning on proposing to Lord Jack with. It was a priceless item that had been passed down through his family for generations, and it was enchanted with power beyond his imagination. Though no one in his family knew exactly what it did, and no one seemed to mess with it enough to find out.

 

-

 

Gavin felt like he was in for something good when he noticed a man following him through Achievement City’s market, and when he’d cornered them, he was genuinely surprised to see the face that belonged to a lord, let alone the King’s lover. 

 

“You’re Gavin, right? King Geoff has a job for you.” Lord Jack said in the quietest voice he could muster, not wanting the other people within the market to recognize him. Gavin smiled at this and approached him, hand on the hilt of his dagger. 

 

“He does, does he? Well blow me down.” He snorted, removing the blade from its sheath and pointing it at the other with a smirk. “And what makes you think I’ll do anything for that bastard, huh?” He didn’t believe a word the Lord had said. He wouldn’t be trapped this easily.

 

Jack pushed away the blade with a sigh, his face expressionless as he stepped back. “Look, if it’s money you want, you’re free to it. He was planning on paying you and relinquishing your debts. Not good enough? Tell him yourself.” Jack said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why did he always get stuck with the criminals?

 

Gavin raised a brow. His debts would be gone? He’d get paid all the gold he could ask for? That didn’t sound like too bad of a deal. But what was it that King Geoff could possibly want from him? He didn’t even make himself known! He wasn’t like his former mentor, The Vagabond. The man was a legend! Everyone knew who he was, and everybody feared him. Gavin wished he was as good as his mentor, but he’d always felt like a rookie compared to him. Even after the man’s death.

 

“What does the King want from me? And how did he know to look for me specifically?” Gavin needed answers before he was about to blindly work for the king. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. He had work to do.

“Look, if you want those questions answered, you’ll have to ask King Geoff yourself. I have important matters to attend to, and I don’t have time to play the messenger. So, are you coming with me back to the castle, or am I going to have to inform the guards where you’re hiding?” 

 

Bastard. Gavin really didn’t have a choice, did he? 

 

With a sigh, Gavin put his dagger away and pulled up his hood, waving his hand to give Jack the okay to lead him the way. Jack scoffed and turned on his heels, pulling on his own hood as the two began maneuvering through the crowd towards the grand castle in the heart of Achievement City. 

 

-

 

“I only steal from those who deserve it, your highness.” Gavin said with a smile, thinking of all the greedy rich bastards that he’d robbed blind over the past few years. It always felt good to take from them and give to those who truly needed the gold or the nice things they had. He was like a modern day Robin Hood. Some even called him that, which really boosted the man’s ego.

 

“Yeah yeah, cut the shit. Are you actually good at what you do, or am I sending someone who can’t even take candy from a damned baby?” Geoff wasn’t impressed. 

 

“I can and I have. Not my best work, but it was more of a test of my abilities from my mentor.” Gavin said with a sigh, a memory he wasn’t too fond of. Being laughed at by the one person he knew he’d fallen head over heels for was incredibly embarrassing. But it was a memory of  _ him. _

 

“Uh-huh. Look, I’ll just say that I trust that you can steal this for me and bring it back to me safely without any problem, correct?” Geoff really needed to get this whole operation moving before Jack became suspicious. He had a bad habit of ruining surprises, and Geoff wasn’t about to let him ruin this one. 

 

“That depends on the job and the item.” Gavin said, laughing a bit as he eyed Geoff curiously. He couldn’t really read the other man, but he could tell this item was especially important. Gavin really couldn’t fuck up this job.

 

“It’s a ring. A  _ very very _ special ring. For Jack. I want..I want to propose to him. Soon. Before he finishes his training.” 

 

“Training?” 

 

“Yeah. He’s training to become a knight, even though I begged him not to. I have plenty. But he insisted.” Geoff said with a soft sigh, remembering how much Jack had fought with him about the whole situation. But it wasn’t his decision ultimately, so he let Jack do as he pleased, even though Geoff had told him that he was a man, no matter what the others had said before. He didn’t have to prove it by taking one of the most dangerous jobs in the entire kingdom.  

 

“Oh.” Gavin had no idea that King Geoff cared so much about Lord Jack. But then he remembered that the two were in a relationship. And that Geoff literally had just mentioned proposing to him. Wow, he really was a moron. “So, uhm, who exactly took the ring? Some thugs? A group from another kingdom?” 

 

“The King of the Dark.” 

 

Gavin had to close his mouth, his jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. “The..the King of the Dark? You mean.. Mad King Ryan, the same guy who  _ cut out your eye _ ?!?” He was stunned, baffled and just plain terrified. 

 

Mad King Ryan was someone that was feared by everyone in the kingdom of Achieve, and literally anyone else with a brain in the entire world. The man used to be a common person who lived in Achievement City, living a pretty normal life. Until one day, he snapped. Killed nearly twenty townsfolk in a fire, and injured thirty with the blaze and smoke. He was immediately jailed and set for death, but he escaped in the night, killing a guard in the process. Knights were sent after him, but after nearly two months of looking, nothing was found. And almost a year after his escape, news of a new king surfaced and some suspected that the old King of Vinewood, a small but thriving kingdom near the edge of the continent had been taken over. And those people couldn’t have been more correct. Ryan had killed the king and his court, taking the throne for himself and turning the Kingdom of Vinewood into his own. And he’d shown up at the royal meetings of the four Kingdoms, looking just as smug as the day he’d decided to start burning everything in sight like a madman. 

King Geoff had insisted that Ryan be executed and the kingdom of Vinewood be migrated into the three other existing kingdoms, but King Michael of the Woods, and King Ray of the Roses had decided against it, saying that Ryan had taken over the kingdom, and was allowed to do what he pleased with it. (They didn’t exactly like the old king anyhow.) And thus, Ryan was officially named the King of the Dark. And those who lived in his kingdom would fear the man, and his title. 

Geoff and Ryan had issues during the meetings of royals, and one night it turned violent. Ryan lost a few fingers, and Geoff an eye. This discouraged either of them showing up to the meetings, but due to their importance, they had agreed to be civil with each other. But only during the meetings. Any other time was free will. Hence why the man stole something so important from Geoff. 

 

“Yes, Gavin. That exact man. And I know this sounds crazy, and pretty fuckin’ stupid, but that ring’s important to me. It was given to me by my mother, and she received it from hers’ and so on. It’s  _ magical _ , too.” Geoff explained, hoping Gavin wouldn’t question any further. He didn’t really have an explanation to give. 

 

Gavin stood there, baffled. He was about to steal from the Mad King himself. How was he supposed to survive a trip to Darkwood and come back alive? It wasn’t something just..did. 

“Geo-I mean, your highness, I don’t mean to sound uninterested, but what makes you think that I’ll risk my ass for something as stupid as a ring?” He hoped he didn’t sound rude. But after seeing the look on Geoff’s face, he definitely knew it did.

 

“I’ll make sure you’ll be debt free, and I’ll pay you your weight in gold. Possibly more if you can do something to hurt Ryan as revenge.” Geoff said, standing from his throne and walking to approach the thief. He was really going to regret this, wasn’t he?   
  


Gavin stood up straighter, and nodded to the king. If he could be paid and free to do as he pleased, that surely was enough. Right? 

“I’ll do it, sir.” Oh no. 

 

“Good.” Geoff said, patting him on the shoulder as he stood parallel to the other, a smile appearing on his face. “Not only will I thank you, but Jack too. And the kingdom. If I am to be wed to Jack, not only will the kingdom be allowed to grow and prosper, but the gods will smile upon us and give us the power to continue the royal family.” He said, hoping that what he’d said would really come true. His kingdom needed some peace after the incident with Ryan. 

Gavin swallowed harshly and nodded, a sense of fear and regret making his spine tingle. He didn’t expect to have so much weight on his shoulders. He was just a simple thief, trying to do some good for others. How’d he get caught up in this mess?


End file.
